


Sea Creatures

by cupidsbow



Category: Afflection
Genre: M/M, cupidsbow, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You taste like the ocean," murmured Ben, pulling Matt closer.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet for Valentine's Day, 2005.

Matt was lying on the sand, staring up at the opalescent night sky, when Ben flopped down beside him.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Ben asked, nudging Matt's elbow with his own.

"Yeah." Matt rolled over to face Ben. "Three mermaids came out of the sea and ravished me." He thumped the hollow that had been scooped out of the sand near his hip, "Right here on the sand."

"Damn it!" said Ben, reaching out to trace the depression, fingers tangling with Matt's. "Why does all the good stuff happen when I'm not here?"

"Not _all_ the good stuff," said Matt, his smile the same sly shape as the crescent moon.

"So you say," said Ben, "but _I've_ never been ravished on the beach by some mythical creature."

Matt leant over until he was barely a breath away. "Not yet, anyway," he said, pressing a gentle kiss onto Ben's mouth, sliding his tongue along the smooth swell of Ben's bottom lip.

"You taste like the ocean," murmured Ben, pulling Matt closer.

"No," said Matt, rolling on top of Ben, rocking his hips, kissing harder. "I taste like you."


End file.
